Just Passing Through
by Booshea831
Summary: While on a break from the X-Men, Logan passes through Storybrooke and meets it's residents as well as managing to piss off the mayor. One-shot. No slash. Rewritten.


**A/N: I haven't fallen off the face of the Earth, if you were wondering:D So so so so soooooooo sorry there's still no Xmen/hogwarts chapter yet but I haven't gotten a whole lot of ideas. I'm still open to them... Anyway I wrote this a while ago and totally forgot about it. I found it again, read over it, and decided to share it with you guys since it's one of the few I've actually managed to finish! Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. This is now the rewritten version. Thanks to Diresquirrel for giving me adice on how to make it better :) Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I wish it was mine. Really badly. But it's not so yeah.**

**Just Passing Through**

**Just Passing Through**

The motorcycle roared down the road, rider barely glancing at the sign welcoming him to the new town. It was somewhere in Maine, he didn't know where, but it was secluded and that was all that mattered. No one would recognize him here. He pulled into the small fishing town and stopped, putting the kickstand down and tugging off his helmet.

The town was just big enough, with very few shops and about a couple of blocks of houses, a dock and a small park. His brown eyes surveyed everything within his range of sight and he sniffed slightly, turning to the source of the smell. It was a small diner with the name "Granny's" written above it. He set his helmet on the handle of his bike and entered, pulling his cowboy hat a little lower to hide his eyes. A row of booths lined the left wall and there was a row down the center. Almost all of them were filled by single parties but the counter on the right, behind which was the kitchen, had very few customers. Logan opted for the counter. He sat down at the stoll closest to the window and picked up a menu, eyes barely registering what it said.

"What can I get you?" He looked up to the waitress, eyebrow raising slightly. She had long dark-brown hair with red streaks, bright-red lipstick, heavily-lidded eyes and an extremely revealing outfit. He refrained from rolling his eyes.

She smacked her gum again, "Well?" He sighed and leaned back a bit, "I'll take a beer and a hamburger." The waitress nodded, writing it down and sashaying away.

She returned a little later with his order and leaned over the counter, chin in her palms as she smiled flirtatiously at him, "I don't think I've ever seen you."

He avoided her gaze, "Probably cause I'm new in town." She smiled, "We don't get a lot of visitors. I'm Ruby. What's your name?"

He hesitated, "Logan." She smiled, "That's a cute name."

He sighed and finally looked at her, meeting her eyes, "I'm older than your grandfather kid."

Ruby cocked her head, smiling, "Really? So where are you from Logan?"

He took another bite of his hamburger, "Around." She smiled again and opened her mouth but then closed it, eyes darkening.

The bell on the door jingled and he turned, eyes meeting those of a woman. She had short raven-black hair and red lips that curled into a sneer. Logan turned back to his meal, not too keen on drawing attention to himself. A tap on his shoulder ruined his plans.

He turned, eyebrow raised, to the woman who gave him an acid smile, "That's my seat." _Really?_ he thought, _We're having this conversation?_

He shrugged, "Find somewhere else."

Her smile dropped and she narrowed her eyes, "I always sit here. Do you know who I am?" He shrugged again and she frowned, "I'm the Mayor of this town."

He smirked, "Well sorry your highness but I'm not moving."

She raised her chin, "I hope you don't plan on staying. Because I will make your stay rather unpleasant."

He smirked again, standing up and tossing down money for the meal, "Then I guess I'll, stay."

He left her standing there and as he exited the diner he sighed inwardly. _Making friends. Where ever I go just, making friends._

He leaned against his bike until the Mayor left, re-entering the diner and going up to Ruby, "You know where I could get a place to stay?"

She smiled, "Yeah my Granny runs the Bed and Breakfast. Just down the street."

He nodded, "I'll stop by later."

She smiled again, "Great."

He left the diner again, wandering the streets with his hands in his pockets and his hat tilted up. At the end of the block was a pawnbroker. Logan smirked and entered, ignoring the bell on the doorframe.

A man with shoulder-length brown hair looked up from the counter, but Logan ignored him. Shelves lined the walls of the shop, filled with miscellaneous objects. Several glass cases stood off to the left and in front of him, also filled with miscellaneous objects though Logan felt those were probably more valuable. A curtain blocked what he assumed was a back room. Feeling the man's eyes on him, he began roaming around the store. He glanced from antique to antique, the same thought running through his head: _antique junk, antique junk, antique junk… _He wasn't very sentimental and therefore had few souvenirs of well, anything, except for scars but they were unavoidable for him. The man behind the counter finally spoke,

"I don't believe I've seen you around here. I know everyone in this town but I've never met you."

Logan didn't find this game amusing anymore, "I'm just passing through. Name's Logan."

The man stepped out from behind the counter, revealing a wounded leg and a black cane that he leaned on as he walked, coming to stand several feet from Logan and leaning both hands on the golden handle,

"My name is Mr. Gold. I own this shop, and incidentally, most of the town."

Logan nodded and continued to glance around the shop until Gold spoke again, "You said you were passing through? Well I'm afraid the only way out of this town is the way you came."

Logan forced himself to be a little social, bringing his eyes to the other man's face, "Well maybe I plan on driving off your harbor."

Gold chuckled, "You could indeed do that if you wished. May I ask why you are here?"

Logan shrugged, "Needed to get away. Where'd you get all this, stuff?" He'd almost said "junk," but stopped himself just in time.

Gold's eyes roved around the shop, "Here and there. Mainly through deals."

Logan nodded again and turned to go, "I'll leave you to it then. Nice meeting you."

As he left, Gold spoke once more, "Pleasure meeting you, Mr. Howlett, I hope you enjoy your stay."

Logan furrowed his brow as he left, pretty sure he'd said his first name but damn positive he hadn't said his last.

In less than three hours, everyone knew that there was a stranger in town and Logan had met about every one of them. Ruby, Gold, Mayor Regina Mills, Archie Hopper(the town psychologist), Mary Margaret Blanchard(a school teacher), Dr. Whale(the head doctor at the hospital), Graham(the sheriff), Leroy(town drunk), Ashley Boyd(a maid and pregnant teen), Marco(carpenter), Sidney Glass(a reporter for _The Daily Mirror_), and Mother Superior(the head nun). They were all nice enough, although the Mayor and Gold definitely didn't go on his favorites list. And Whale was a little irritating. He had yet, however, to meet Ruby's grandmother. As he rode his motorcycle down the block to the inn, he wondered how long he'd stay. He never stayed long but perhaps a few days wouldn't be so bad. Especially in a town that didn't have news channels. That was good luck for Logan at the moment.

The Bed and Breakfast was an older house, with an old wooden sign announcing it's name. The stairs creaked as he climbed up onto the porch. He entered, glancing irritatedly up at the little jingly bell and proceeding to the counter. Behind it, sorting mail, was on older woman. Ruby's Granny was a kind looking with grey hair and spectacles, but there was something about her that said not to mess with her. Logan decided to respect that. She looked up and smiled, "Need a room?" He nodded and she set the envelopes down, turning to several hooks on the wall. All but the one she removed the key form held a key. _Must not get a lot of visitors, _Logan mused. He took the key she offered and climbed the small, cramped staircase to his room, suddenly conscious he had no clothes but what he was wearing. He hadn't planned on being away from the X-Mansion for so long but then Sabertooth had attacked and it'd all gone downhill from there. He'd go to that clothing shop he'd seen tomorrow and get some stuff. Reaching his room, he looked down at the key in his hand. The key had a swan design on the handle and a large green ribbon. snorting softly he turned it in the lock and entered the room, confirming his guess that this was a house-made-inn.

The wallpaper was flowered and only covered the walls halfway, blocked by a green molding with paint peeling off. A matching green dresser sat against the closest right wall, across from which was a pink-blanket-covered bed. The window directly opposite him had matching pale pink curtains. A green wicker loveseat faced the window and a red-upholstered chair faced the bed. On the far left wall was a desk and chair. Logan surveyed the color scheme with a slightly amused eye. _I'm seeing a trend. If Scott could see me here he'd never let me live it down. _Frowning slightly at the pink comforter, he lay down on the bed, pulling the cowboy hat over his eyes. It was kind of nice to be in a town where no one knew you and they never would. How could they, if they had no current events besides their own paper?

The next morning Logan went back to Granny's diner, choosing a booth closest to the door on the left. He glanced at the menu and ordered a coffee. Ruby brought it with a smile and he sat for about twenty minutes, eyes penetrating the cup and mind elsewhere. He didn't stir when someone sat next to him.

"Mr. Howlett? Are you alright?" He turned to see Dr. Hopper and gave him a wry smile, "As right as I can be, bub."

Archie nodded, "You seemed a little preoccupied and a little troubled. If you need to talk I am always available."

Logan snorted, "I need more than a shrink to fix me, bub. But thanks."

Archie nodded, "Anytime. Do you mind my asking where you're from? And why you're here?"

Logan shrugged, "Canada. I think. And I just needed a place to stay for a while."

Archie turned to him, "You think? Shouldn't that be something you know for certain?"

Logan finally took a gulp of his now-lukewarm coffee, "Memory's not the best. But I'm pretty positive I'm from Canada. I live in Pennsylvania now."

His companion smiled, "I'm sure it's nice. I've never been."

Logan's eyebrow raised slightly but he said nothing. Dr. Hopper wasn't the first to say he hadn't left Storybrooke. Come to think of it, everyone he had talked to had said they'd lived in Storybrooke for as long as they could remember and had never left. Dr. Hopper bid him good day and left while Logan continued to sit, lost in thought.

"I thought I told you to leave."

Logan smirked and turned to Regina, who had her hands on her hips, "You did. And I told you I was staying."

The Mayor smiled icily, "For how long?"

He stood, tossing down a bill, "For as long as I want."

He made to pass her but she placed a hand out, stopping him, "I warn you. Don't test me Mr. Howlett. You don't know what I'm capable of."

Logan almost laughed out loud, "Watch your step Mayor. You don't want to know what I'm capable of."

Logan lay on his bed, the light of the small bed-side lamp glinting off of his adamantium claws. With each flash of the metal a memory stirred and he sighed, retracting them and sitting up. A knock sounded on his door and before he could open it a boy of about five burst in, clutching a comic book to his chest.

"It's you! You're really here!"

Logan raised an eyebrow and a stern voice floated up the stairs to his ears, "Henry I've told you a hundred times not to run away from me."

Regina came into the hallway, frowning at the young boy but then scowling at Logan.

"So sorry he burst in like this."

Logan genuinely smiled at the Henry, who was rapidly flipping through his comic book to an unknown page. He found it and thrust it at Logan,

"See! That's you! The Wolverine! And you have those claws and you beat up bad guys and you know the X-Men- wait! Do you know them? Can I meet them? Huh?"

He looked eagerly at Logan. Logan sighed, not really wanting to disappoint him but not wanting to reveal anything either.

Regina scoffed, "Honestly Henry it's a fictional comic book. Not real. Now come on it's time for your session."

She began to drag the boy away and Henry tried to resist, grabbing the doorframe as a last resort,

"Why aren't you with the X-Men? Did they kick you out? Did you leave? Why? Are they mad at you? Don't worry they'll not be mad later. Are you mad at them? But you'll forgive them right? Are you going to go back?"

Logan blinked but didn't get to answer the onslaught of questions as Regina dragged her son away. She shut the door behind them with a _snap! _

Logan let out a breath, "Yeah. I'll go back."

He realized Henry was right: no matter how angry they may be with him or he with them, they were a strange little family and who was he to leave? Logan stood, glad he hadn't bought any new clothes(he'd forgotten) and plopping his cowboy hat on his head. After a small internal debate, he took it back off and lay back down to sleep, determined to leave in the morning.

Ruby pouted when he nonchalantly told her he was leaving. He was reminded of Rogue and Kitty. The thought brought a smile to his face because he was returning to those very two. And others. He'd missed them, even if he wouldn't admit it, even Scott.

Ruby waved her hand in his face to get his attention, "Do you really have to go? You're like, they only new thing in this town. It just keeps droning on and on with the same stuff. I mean besides Henry. Oh come one can't you stay for like, another day?"

Logan smiled slightly, "Nah, sorry kid but I got people I gotta meet. A, family that misses me."

She smiled, "Well then this breakfast is on the house. Since you might not come back."

He sipped his coffee as she left, "No I might not."

The bell on the door jingled and Regina strode over to him, "You're still in my seat."

Logan turned, "And I'll continue to be until I'm done. Beat it."

She sniffed and strode away and he finished his breakfast in peace. When he got up to go, Ruby waved, "Bye Mr. Logan!"

Regina confronted him as he sat down on his motorcycle, "So you're leaving Mr. Howlett. That's good. Took my advice?"

Logan put his helmet on his head, "No. I wouldn't take your advice if I was dying and it would save me. I have obligations. I'm sure you know what those are 'Madam' Mayor."

He put the kickstand up. Regina scowled, "Well this will no doubt be the last time we will see each other."

Logan remembered telling Ruby he probably wouldn't return. But it would infuriate Regina…

"No I think I'll come back. This town's grown on me."

He turned on his motorcycle and left her there. It was probably an empty threat to say he was going to return but the town had grown on him. Next time, if he returned, he'd bring the others. Kitty would get along great with Ruby. He smiled slightly as he drove past the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign, genuinely happy that he was returning to his home. Because no matter how many times he left, the X-Mansion was still home.


End file.
